Wreak Havoc
by Nevra Black
Summary: Rei Wallace, AKA Ravage, is hired to prevent a shipment of supplies reaching one of the Con gangs top scientists. Said scientist is there, and Rei really hates him.


**Wreak Havoc**

 **Human AU**

 **Inspired by hours of playing Wreak Havoc by Skylar Grey on loop. God, love the Suicide Squad soundtrack.**

 **Warnings for blood, violence, and cursing.**

She crouched above the group, the shipping crate rough beneath her fingers. One of her favorite knives was in her right hand, her hold relaxed as she scoped out her targets.

Nearby, she knew Marion and Keane were waiting. It was only her third job paired up with Keane, and she had to admit the giant of a woman knew her way around a melee. She and Marion were good company.

Tonight, it was a Con shipment. There was a strong possibility that Herr Wruck would be here tonight, and while they'd been hired to insure this shipment never made into the Nazi's lab, Rei felt a strange thrill at the idea she might be able to kill one of her most hated enemies as a bonus.

She shifted into position, twirling her knife expertly as the car pulled into the lot. A few grunts got out, before the back door opened and that fucking cyclops stepped out.

Stein Wruck was an imposing man. He wore a suit tonight, the extra bulk of body armour barely noticeable with his natural broad shoulders and chest, towering over his grunts, his one eye roving imperiously over his meat shields. He was big enough to give even men like Diablo and Owin Patterson a fight, when he bothered to fight and wasn't just hiding in a lab doing god only knows what.

One of the men was sent to guard near her position.

Rei breathed. Her empty fingers pressed against the rust dusted edge of her perch, becoming hyper focused into predator mode before leaping down as he passed below.

She landed behind him, moving quickly, and in one clean move, she jumped onto his back, one arm wrapped around his neck to constrict his airflow. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding her there as she drove the knife into his spine.

There was struggling, of course. His arms shot up, gun slammed into her arm, other hand trying to relieve the suffocating pressure on his neck. He made fun gargling and hacking noises, throat convulsing beneath her. He bucked helplessly, but that mostly stopped when his spine was severed. It definitely stopped when his throat was cut.

Hot, sticky arterial blood sprayed Rei's jacket. The well worn garment had seen worse, but she couldn't help growling. She'd just cleaned it.

Rei didn't stop long. It was killing time, and once she tasted blood, it set off a volatile charge, a lust for blood and killing, made from well honed instincts and repressed rage.

Diablo and Killstrike were already moving in, Damarion with his guns, Keane with her own blade. Wruck barked frantic orders as Rei grinned beneath her mask, drawing her knifes companion from its sheath and letting instinct take over as she approached the fray.

Femoral, carotid, brachial artery slashed, stabbed. Kidney, neck, forearm, similar treatments, sometimes the back, the spine usually, sometimes the lower back. A body flipped over, a punch from a foe, quickly reciprocated with a knife handle. A steel toed boot creating a black eye to explain at work tomorrow, a butterfly knife dodged so it only cut her upper arm instead of her elbow. For Rei, fighting was a mass of sensations and feelings, every move less calculated and more a matter of sense; a body was here, and it was hostile. The knife would slide into its flesh, maybe her arm would wrap around a part of it, grab it, snap a bone or two before the knife was used.

Blood spattered her face. If she'd been anywhere outside the sharply seen world of her combined instincts and training, she'd imagine Diana's horror about such a disgusting thing. Human blood is so diseased, yadda yadda yadda.

The mask was handy. It helped keep Rei rational, acted as not just a barrier between herself and the plague filled blood of others, but kept her from indulging in a particularly feral mid battle ritual; sinking her teeth into flesh, tasting blood. She wasn't sure why she did it, but during one of her first intimate, one on one assassinations her father had come in to back her up when she hadn't emerged yet. He had found the target cut to pieces, Rei kneeling beside him, blood on her lips, her teeth marks embedded in the mans flesh in raw, red and black glistening circles.

She began to come back down from her killing high when she saw him. Herr Stein Wruck. The man that had helped make her.

Diablo was shouting something, but it was unheard. The air reeked of blood, sweat, guns and piss. Rei's sharp, brilliant green eyes shot up, the only indication of the feral smile she wore the tightness around them, her mouth hidden. Blood glistened under the lights, spattered, smeared across her body as she turned to the massive mad man.

Let Keane and Marion have their fun, she thought, as the taller being got ready for combat, at least showing some gonads tonight.

She leapt up, knives glinting with the blood of former comrades as she struck the first blow.

-/

Rei- Ravage

Damarion, Marion- Diablo

Keane- Killstrike, a Predacon I like to draw.

Owin Patterson- The shit name I'm currently using for Optimus.

Herr Stein Wruck- Shockwave

Diana- Dreamseek


End file.
